righteoushammerddfandomcom-20200214-history
New Eldritch Invocations
Aspect of the Moon (UA) Prerequisite: The Archfey patron You have gained the Maiden of the Moon’s favor. You no longer need to sleep and can’t be forced to sleep by any means. To gain the benefits of a long rest, you can spend all 8 hours doing light activity, such as reading and keeping watch. Caiphon’s Beacon (UA) ''' Prerequisite: The Great Old One patron The purple star Caiphon is the doom of inexperienced mariners. Those who use its deceptive light to guide their travels invariably come to ruin. You gain proficiency in the Deception and Stealth skills, and you have advantage on attack rolls against charmed creatures. '''Claw of Acamar (UA) Prerequisite: The Great Old One patron, Pact of the Blade feature You can create a black, lead flail using your Pact of the Blade feature. The flail’s head is sculpted to resemble a pair of grasping tentacles. The weapon has the reach property. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 necrotic damage to the target per spell level, and you can reduce the creature’s speed to 0 feet until the end of your next turn. Cloak of Baalzebul (UA) ''' Prerequisite: The Fiend patron As a bonus action, you can conjure a swarm of buzzing flies around you. The swarm grants you advantage on Charisma (Intimidation) checks but disadvantage on all other Charisma checks. In addition, a creature that starts its turn within 5 feet of you takes poison damage equal to your Charisma modifier. You can dismiss the swarm with another bonus action. '''Kiss of Mephistopheles (UA) Prerequisite: 5th level, the Fiend patron, eldritch blast cantrip You can channel the fires of Mephistopheles through your eldritch blast. When you hit a creature with that cantrip, you can cast fireball as a bonus action using a warlock spell slot. However, the spell must be centered on a creature you hit with eldritch blast. Frost Lance (UA) ''' Prerequisite: The Archfey patron, eldritch blast cantrip You draw on the gifts of the Prince of Frost to trap your enemies in ice. When you hit a creature with your eldritch blast cantrip one or more times on your turn, you can reduce that creature’s speed by 10 feet until the end of your next turn. '''Gaze of Khirad (UA) Prerequisite: 7th level, the Great Old One patron You gain the piercing gaze of the blue star Khirad. As an action, you can see through solid objects to a range of 30 feet until the end of the current turn. During that time, you perceive objects as ghostly, transparent images. Grasp of Hadar (UA) Prerequisite: The Great Old One patron, eldritch blast cantrip Once during your turn when you hit a creature with your eldritch blast cantrip, you can move that creature in a straight line 10 feet closer to yourself. Green Lord’s Gift (UA) ' Prerequisite: The Archfey patron The Green Lord oversees a verdant realm of everlasting summer. Your soul is linked to his power. Whenever you regain hit points, you treat any dice rolled to determine the hit points you regain as having rolled their maximum value. '''Improved Pact Weapon (UA) ' Prerequisite: 5th level, Pact of the Blade feature Any weapon you create using your Pact of the Blade feature is a +1 weapon. This invocation doesn’t affect a magic weapon you transformed into your pact weapon. '''Mace of Dispater (UA) Prerequisite: The Fiend patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a mace, it manifests as an iron mace forged in Dis, the second of the Nine Hells. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 force damage to the target per spell level, and you can knock the target prone if it is Huge or smaller. Moon Bow (UA) Prerequisite: The Archfey patron, Pact of the Blade feature You can create a longbow using your Pact of the Blade feature. When you draw back its string and fire, it creates an arrow of white wood, which vanishes after 1 minute. You have advantage on attack rolls against lycanthropes with the bow. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 radiant damage to the target per spell level. Shroud of Ulban (UA) Prerequisite: 18th level, the Great Old One patron The blue-white star Ulban maintains a fickle presence among the stars, fluttering into view only to herald a dire omen. As an action, you can turn invisible for 1 minute. If you attack, deal damage, or force a creature to make a saving throw, you become visible at the end of the current turn. Tomb of Levistus (UA) Prerequisite: The Fiend patron As a reaction when you take damage, you can entomb yourself in ice, which melts away at the end of your next turn. You gain 10 temporary hit points per warlock level, which take as much of the triggering damage as possible. You also gain vulnerability to fire damage, your speed drops to 0, and you are incapacitated. All of these effects end when the ice melts. Once you use this invocation, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Category:Game mechanics